


Demons bride

by portiaburk40



Series: Demon brides [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Demon Kylo, Demon/Human Relationships, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, HEA, Kylo is 29, Kylo looks to be 29, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey is 18, Rey is in denial, kylo marked rey when she was a child, rey and kylo are destined, rey is kylos bride, rey is not normal, rey just wants to be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: There is a school where demons pick young girls to be there brides orphan Rey Sanders was marked as a child by demon king kylo ren to be his bride when she turns eighteen years old she is also to attend the school with rose and Paige two other brides of two other demons finn and Poe who have sworn to protect the demon kings bride because her mark and scent is inviting to other demons to lust and to steal her away.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was moved around a lot over the years after her parents  abandoned her at three years old and according to the police ended up dead of a drug overdose. She also had a mark above her breast not able to remember where it came from it appeared when she turned seven. She didn’t want to be in the place she was at now it was weird. It was a school where her husband to be sent her. In the middle of a forest! She was taking from plutts scrap yard when she turned eighteen. 

She had never meant him but her foster father Plutt told her she was to be the bride of a man by the name of kylo ren. She was only eighteen how could she be some guys bride. Especially a man she had never meant and he was said to be twenty nine years old.

There were dorms to stay in near the school. 

“So this is kylos bride.” Girls whispered as she walked the hallways. “Wow she’s not that pretty!” One of the blonde girls said giggling. “This is to be the demon kings bride!” The red head said. Then laughed.

Then a small oriental girl got in front of her. “Yeah so what, it’s none of you girls concern!” The other girls stuck their chins up and sneered as they walked away. The small Asian girl turned “Don’t worry about them they are just jealous,I’m rose by the way.” She smiled sweetly and stuck her hand out, Rey took it. 

“Umm thanks.” Rose just shook her hand “Your very welcome.” 

“But demon king?” She questioned curious also she felt fear running through her demons were not human or good from what she read in books.

Rose’s eyes widened “shit they didn’t tell you!” She signed “your intended is a demon in fact he is the king of demons kylo ren!” Rey felt tendrils of fear race through her once again, she almost shrank back. Kylo was not human and likely centuries older then twenty nine.

“I myself also am promised to a demon his name Finn Storm.”  Rose said as if it was the best thing in the world rey didn’t see it as that! 

“I don’t want this!” Rey protested. Rose put her hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t either at first but my husband to be turned out very nice And yours well he’s the king of them.” 

“B...but I..Ive never even seen him!” Rose just smiled. “You will soon rey. In the mean time let’s get to class.” Rey walked with rose to the first class. This was all very strange. 

He watched her from below so that was his intended bride he had last seen her at seven when he marked her. She had grown her eyes hazel and hair brown with natural shades of red. Freckles across her pert nose and golden skin with a lovely pink mouth. Rey had grown quite pretty. Her figure could almost be boyish but there were curves in the right places and small but perfect breast. 

And she was his all his. He smirked as he watched her go into class with Rose Finns bride. Later he would meet her his bride and queen. He smiled at the thought. 

Rey had to admit the classes were pleasant and the school grounds were also pleasant. Rose had told her tonight they would prepare her to meet him, kylo, her husband to be she planned on telling him. She would never marry him. Rose had told her kylo was handsome she found herself curious about what he looked like but still she was determined to get out of this mess. 

She was still only eighteen and not even out of highschool yet. She wanted a normal life with normal human relationships a normal boyfriend. 

 

NOTES THOUGHT I WOULD TRY A DEMON FIC 

COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK ARE APPRECIATED 


	2. Chapter 2

She put her hair up in a knot and got the rest of her things in her room. It was small but for the very first time hers. She had always had to share a room with at least three other girls at plutts house. And things were not always pleasant especially when you had to share a bathroom. She made sure she had no roommate. 

She felt her heart quicken as she was putting her things away. She felt as if she was being watched. Then she saw a tall dark man across the hallway. His dark eyes bright he had hair to his shoulders and his features were unique almost aristocratic he wasn’t handsome in an traditional sense but very handsome still she thought. His lips full and red. 

She put her hand over her heart and then looked up he smirked and walked away. Who was that she wondered. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to unpack her things. Putting everything neatly away. There was an Olympic sized pool within the school rey thought to take advantage of it. She was a good swimmer. She would at least get in a few laps before they came and got her to get her ready to meet him this kylo ren.

She got into a red bathing suit. And jumped in swimming laps. He watched her with Finn and Poe. “Wow I must say she’s an excellent swimmer.” Poe said. Finn smiles “pretty as well.” Kylo just smiled silently admiring his bride as she was swimming. He had thought her body athletic he was right. Also the curves in the right places. Maker she was beautiful. 

She took her hair from the knot it flowed down her back. Wet making her look sexy. Kylo got a whiff her scent she smelled delicious. He closed his eyes feeling his cock harden “we have to get out of here!” He growled barely containing his lust for his bride. His dark eyes dilated. They immediately left. 

Rey went back to her room where there was a lovely blue sleeveless dress waiting for her on her bed. She signed and walked towards it. She went to the small bathroom to take a shower. After the shower she put on a robe and heard a knock on her door. It was rose and her sister Paige who was a demon by the name of damerons intended. 

Rey put on the dress and shoes. While rose  later helped do her make up. And Paige did her hair. “You have such lovely hair rey.” Said Paige Rey smiled at her gently. “Thanks.” 

“Wow rey you look very nice.” Rose said her sister Paige agreed. Rey looked in the mirror and saw a almost different person. 

Both woman brought her from the dorms to the upper floors of the school. She felt her heart quicken again. She saw his back turned to her. It was the guy she saw in her hallway. He was broad and big, tall, and handsome. He turned and smiled. “Hello rey.” He said.

There was a table filled with food. The food smelled delicious. He walked towards her she froze as he entered into her space. Then he led her  to the table and pulled out the chair for her “please help yourself sweet girl to anything you like he whispered close to her ear.” 

His hand was on her waste when he led her to the table she still felt the burn of it. She swallowed and sat down helping herself to the food. They both ate. 

After they ate rey began to speak. “Mr ren I cannot marry you.” Kylo just looked at her then slowly got up walking over to her side “oh but you must rey you are my only bride my only intended.”  He was close when he whispered that to her. Rey closed her eyes trying to maintain control. “I don’t know what Plutt promised you but I’m sure there are....be...better girls out there for y...you m...mr ren.” 

“Plutt promised me nothing sweet girl I picked you!” Kylo said as she felt his lips on her neck her eyes widened. She tried to pull away but his arms went around her from behind as he started kissing down her neck. She almost melted against him. Then his lips were on hers. He turned her in his arms and continued to kiss her and she was letting him. His tongue entering between her sweet lips. 

Finally when she got her coherent thoughts back and realized she was letting a demon kiss her she wrenched herself from his embrace. “No! I...I will not marry you!” 

“I...I’m only eighteen!”  She told him tears in her eyes. He stalked towards her pulled her in his arms again. “You are my choice rey! You will be my bride understand!”  then his lips slammed on hers. She fought trying to push away until she gave in kissing him back. Her fingers running through his hair. 

He set her in his lap. Kissing her neck and lips. “You are mine rey!” She closed her eyes as she let him kiss her she liked it but why she thought how was she going to get out of this when she liked his kisses. She was so confused. She needed to find a way to escape this place and kylo.

He was forcing this on her she wanted normal and even though she actually liked the school this wasn’t normal she would escape and find a way she’s a survivor she always was. She will be no demons bride! Regardless of how good his kisses are. 

NOTES 

REY IS VERY STUBBORN KYLO IS DETERMINED TO KEEP HER

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey made a plan of escape! She scoped out the woods the school was out in the middle of nowhere hidden deep in the woods. There must be a Highway somewhere she made the excuses of going for a walk. She had found the edge of the forest the school was in the middle of and sure enough she was right. 

There was a highway she planned her escape that night as soon as she was free she would run get to the highway and hitch a ride. But she kept her plans hidden within her there were a few other demons around her. In fact she had meant finn and Poe rose and Paige’s husbands to be. Finn had a gift for reading thoughts. 

So rey put walls up and acted as if she had accepted her fate. It didn’t matter that the demon king kylo was walking sex on a stick and that she had thoughts of giving her virginity to him and that there were flashes in her mind of kisses and caresses of her giving her body over to him endlessly letting him fuck into her hard. 

Letting him bite her mark on her chest. As he stroked inside her endlessly. She woke up sweating her sheets soaked the place between her legs throbbing and wet her heartbeat racing. She shakily put her hands on her mouth sobbing craving him.

Why was she craving him she was her own person, she belonged to no one, no damned demon king she decided to run tonight. But she went about her classes as if she was accepting this. She even took one last advantage of the pool. She swam fifty laps. She felt him before she noticed him. As she was getting out of the pool. He held a towel out for her. “Hello rey” She let him put the towel around her. 

“H...hello” she said softly. He kissed her neck licking the water off. She nearly moaned out loud before pulling away from him. “Not here kylo!” She told him looking around the other girls stared at her there looks hateful some envious. Why would they be envious of her he was a demon a monster a few she heard say she was lucky. Others say why would kylo ever tie himself to such a plain girl! It was the blonde she encountered her first day that said that. 

Kylo gave the girl a look that had her shrinking away his look cold. _Don’t ever call my queen plain again you could never compare to her lea ever remember your place girl!_ He rushed  in the girls head. He knew lea often fantasized herself as his bride it would never happen he only wanted rey!

”Do not worry sweet girl.” He said breathing in her intoxicating scent. “They know you are mine.” He turned her around picked her up off her feet and kissed her deeply she couldn’t help but moan and let him open her mouth with his tongue. Maker he did this well. One last taste before she got the hell out of this place. She melted against him as his tongue plunged tasting her. His mouth trailing down the column of her throat to the mark on her chest she felt it burn as he licked it. She felt a strange sensation of wanting him to bite it. His mouth left it and he pulled her in his lap as he sat on the bench near the pool rey strattling him. His mouth went from the mark to her breast laving each nipple as he pulled her suit down.

“These belong to me! say it!” He growled she leaned into him wanting more of that mouth on her. “Yes they b...belong to you.” He kissed back up as he moved her on his erection “you belong to me!” He hissed. She would say anything as long as he kept doing that. “Yes I belong to you.” She grinded into him until  she climaxed breathing fast and nearly screaming out her orgasm. Boneless she buried her face into his neck. Exhausted he later carried his bride to her room. He smiled as she slept soon she would be completely his.

An hour later she awoke. Still remembering just what she let kylo do to her at the pool and nearly cried in shame. She was at this place against her will. She had to escape Plutt had to have taking money or something he was greedy he wouldn’t be above selling anything the bastard. Her plan still in place the packed only what was necessary. A few clothes and some food. 

She snuck out. Looked around her as she walked towards the forest. That’s when she saw strange men at least four of them. They were on her in an instant one grabbed her inhaling her in an instant. “My my my you smell very nice little girl” one of them said. She elbowed him and ran! They chased. Her heartbeat raised up.

Kylos eyes shot open he felt Rey she was running! She was trying to escape. He cried out in a rage. As he went after her. She has no clue the danger she put herself in. He sensed four other demons ones that wanted to take what was his! He called both finn and Poe who both come from their brides rooms getting dressed. 

“She’s running.” Kylo told them. They immediately went with kylo. They each kissed their girls before leaving. Paige walked up to kylo “make sure she is safe and kylo don’t scare her!” He remembered when both of the tico sisters wanted to escape as well. “I have always kept her safe and will never hurt her she is mine.” With that he left.

She kept running until she found a place to hide. “Come out come out wherever you are gorgeous.” She peeked out as one of them sniffed the air. Then his eyes zoned in straight where she hid she got up as quick as she could and ran! 

Until she got to the highway on the edge of the woods. Where she saw a truck and flagged it down she felt her heart quicken she felt her mark burn he was near. She got in and the driver asked where too. “Do you know a man by the name of unkar Plutt?” She asked. The man smirked “the Plutt scrap yard yep.” 

“Take me there sir.” 

“Okay missy.” The man told her. She sat back as he drove she found herself exhausted and scared she felt him close.

Kylo flew above the truck Rey got in. He made sure he exhausted her. They were going towards plutts. He almost laughed did rey really believe Plutt sold her although if he did offer money for rey the fat tub of lard would have definitely sold her. Plutt was greedy he would sale anything for a profit including a human! 

“We are here missy!” The man said. Rey awoke, thanked him, and got out with her belongings.

She saw Plutt as he wobbled out. 

His eyes widened when he saw her. “What the hell are you doin here girl!” 

“I escaped from the place you sold me too!” She said defiant and angry with her chin up. Plutt disgusted her. Plutt laughed without humor “stupid girl I never had to sale you!” He said as he walked casually in his shop.

Her eyes widened “w...what d...do you mean!” He laughed again “I mean the demon king marked you when you were a child you were meant to belong to him foolish girl!” 

She shook her head “no! I just want to be normal.” Plutt laughed once again then jerked her shirt down showing the mark on her chest! “This is kylos mark and you were born with a sweet lotus flower scent that demons crave you girl were never normal!” 

Then he inhaled rey shrank back as Plutt grabbed her close. “You really should not have come here at all little rey!” He sneered as he tried to force his lips on hers. She heard a wail of rage and Plutt was snatched from her and his neck instantly snapped. Rey looked at him her eyes wide there was blood all over him. She backed away almost screaming in fright as he walked towards her his wings out and picked her up bridal carrying her. Back to the school. Her nose buried in his neck her eyes tightly shut tears coming out!

”Never do that again rey!” He said his teeth gritted. She cried “what else am I supposed to do I don’t want this!” 

He pulled her in his arms. “Was What Plutt said true?” Rey asked later as kylo, finn, Poe, rose and Paige sat before her. Kylo looked at her. And said “yes sweet girl you are mine to marry and protect.” 

She swallowed “so my scent really does....that.” 

“Yes but only for unclaimed demons ones who have not found their brides and the demons that never will.” Poe told her. She looked at both finn and Poe. “So you two are not affected by me.

“I would not say that rey.” Finn said softly. “You do smell sweet and you are a temptation but me and poe have a resistance and we are in very loving relationships.” They both looked on their brides with warmth and love. Paige and rose smiled back. Each going to their perspective husbands and setting on their laps. Each held them close.

Kylo still held her possessively his face buried in her hair. As she just let him pull her closer. Rey took a breath realizing there was no escaping this. No escaping kylo. He was her fate. He pulled her in his lap. And ran kisses down her neck he bit down a little in punishment “never put yourself in danger again rey I could not handle it if anything happened to you!” 

She closed her eyes turning towards him letting him kiss her. She liked his kisses his touch so maybe it’s not such a bad thing being the bride of a demon he also protects her.

NOTES

I KNOW THAT WAS QUICK BUT THEY BELONG TO EACH OTHER PLUS THIS IS NOT REALLY A SLOW BURN ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR MARKED TO BE A THE DEMON KINGS BRIDE 

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK SEE YA NEXT UPDATE

  

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

They found the four demon students that went after rey the bodies their heads torn off. Han and Liea came to help take care of the bodies. It wasn’t the first time one of the brides tried to run not understanding. Rey watched as she saw a older couple come up. A older kindly and beautiful woman come up “you must be rey.” She said “oh han she does smell Devine our sons bride.” A ruggedly handsome man walked up “yeah princess I know.” 

Rey found out that kylo was a pure blood both his parents were demons. He was also of royal blood Liea really was a princess well in modern times she was under the guise of a senator. Kylo came up putting his hand possessively around her waste. “Mother, father he said. 

His uncle Luke came as well as rey attended her classes. “We have to take caution and protect the girl at all cost.” Luke had said. 

Han asked “is she still resistant to you son.” Kylo sat before his parents and uncle. “No not anymore.” But he felt that rey was settling rey did want a normal existence. He had told this to his parents. Rey was an orphan raised in the worst of foster homes. She was born with that scent that makes her extraordinary. And she was his. 

“Why haven’t you moved her to your chambers in the upper floor son.” Kylo swallowed and said “because I think she needs some semblance of a normal life and that means sleeping separate and not claiming her.” 

Luke smiled “you agreed to not force her didn’t you nephew.” 

“Yes” kylo said. He could have if he wanted too he could have bitten into his mark on her chest and mated her bound her to him. But he remembered what rey said while she was in his arms.

”I will try not to want to escape kylo if you don’t force me!” she sat up looking at him. Her hazel eyes aglow she looked beautiful. Her hair was down and she was wearing jeans and a t shirt. “Court me kylo take me out on dates.” He smiled at that. He drew her in his arms. “That I will agree on sweet girl.” With that for the first time rey kissed him. 

Kylo smiled at the memory. Luke just grinned. “Your mother did the same with Han.” They both chuckled. As they saw both women come up. Rey was laughing looking radiant. Luke whistled “boy if I was younger my boy you’d get a run for your money.” Kylo laughed and patted his uncles shoulders. Both of them appreciating reys beauty.

Rey becomes a part of the girls swim team. After rose and Paige encourages her to try out. Rey is a talented swimmer. In two weeks there was a first swim game against the neighboring school in the nearby city. 

The coach worked the team hard. And rey took it. His sweet girl was strong. He loved it. He loved watching her swim. Him and his parents supported her. 

She swam fast and hard. Kylo standing there with a towel she smiled as she took it. He smiled back. “So dinner tonight out rey.” She smiled back. “I would like that.” She said as she dried off. Then she kissed him quickly as she went to change.

The rest of the team was in the locker room. They were changing as rey started to change. She waved as a few of her teammates told her “see ya later rey.”  Then suddenly she was shoved hard against a locker by the blonde lea that was her name. “Why you! Why does kylo want an insignificant ugly little whore like you!” Rey was told that only other demons could smell her scent lea was human. But she felt her jealousy and hatred.

“Why do you hate me?” Rey asked. Lea laughed. “Don’t you know I was supposed to be his bride me!” She yelled. Rey’s eyes widened as lea pulled out a knife smiling cruelly “kylo seems to think you are his everything let’s see if he thinks your much when I cut your face up.” Rey screams as lea walks menacingly slowly up putting the knife towards her face. Then kylo appears. Pulling lea back by her hair. 

He throws her across the locker room. “You were never my bride lea!” He said looking on the girl darkly. Lea got up and threw herself in his arms clinging to him. “But I’m willing to be kylo forget her she doesn’t really want you.” That’s when rey pulls the girl off of him a rage growing within her. Kylo was hers she thought no one else’s. 

Then rey pushed the girl down took the knife “I might have not willingly wanted to be here at first but a girl can change her mind every now and then!” Rey held the knife at lea’s face. “If you even breathe in my husband to be’s face I will make sure I destroy you!”  With that rey let the girl up and she scrambled away and ran. 

Kylos eyes darkened with desire as he snatched rey up in his arms and kissed her roughly she whimpered as she let his tongue enter her sweet lips. She melted against him. Kissing him back. They both laughed. Her arms around his neck. “See you tonight kylo.” She said sweetly. 

He held her closer “Yes tonight rey” he reluctantly let her go as he kept kissing her she finally had to demand that finn get him out of the girls locker room. Finn laughed. As kylo was dragged away from her grinning like a buffoon.  

Kylo was taking her out to eat tonight on a date a first for her. It excited rey. Oh yes maybe being the bride of a demon wasn’t so bad after all. Especially one that kisses like kylo does not to mention looks like he does. Rey grinned as she finished changing. 

 

NOTES

FIRST DATE 😊 HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS 

KUDOS BOOKMARKS AND COMMENTS OR APPRECIATED

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Paige helped rey get ready. She wore a short black dress and Paige did her hair after rose helped her with her make up. Kylo agreed to treat this like it were a date so he showed up at her door with flowers and looking hot rey almost wanted to skip the semantics and just drag him straight to her bed. When she saw him. 

She refrained why must the man she belongs to look so fucking good does he wake up that way she wonders. He saunters close “you look beautiful sweet girl.” He tells her as he takes her hand leading her to his car. She almost laughs she had only been there a month now “is everything you own black kylo.” She says jokingly with a smile. He just kisses her softly. 

“Not everything.” He says. He opens the door for her and she gets in. Part of this was to celebrate the win of the swim team he was proud of her.

They drive to a restaurant called le shays. Where he orders some wine. Rey looks at him “kylo I’m eighteen I can’t have wine.” He just smiles “my love you can have a taste don’t worry.” She takes the stem of the wine glass of wine taste the wine for the first time. It tasted expensive and sweet. She found she liked it. 

They ate and talked. “I am a pure blood both parents are demons we also come from centuries of a royal lineage the skywalkers.” He tells her. She smiles takes a sip of water and then a bite of food. “Hence the demon king.” She says. “Yes sweet girl.” 

“Why me? She ask looking down. Then up into his eyes. “Why did you pick me to be your wife kylo?” She asked softly genuinely curious. He reached across the table and stroked her face “because you are strong rey a survivor and of course your lotus blood.” 

“I admire that in you rey in fact I adore how strong you really are.” 

She just signed “but you can have any woman in fact I’ve seen just about every girl look at you like you hung the moon I’m a little nobody who’s parents were drugheads that died of an overdose.” He felt her sadness. He got up led her out of the restaurant and hugged her close. “You are beautiful rey do you not know how lovely you are and how precious you are to me.” She sniffled that’s when he knew. _Plutt constantly telling her how plain she was how she would never attract any man with those looks._

Then the other homes she’s had went through as well. He gritted his teeth in anger he took her by the shoulders kissing her hard. Then they got in the car he drove her to his place. He took her upstairs where his chambers was. “I will show you rey just how beautiful you are.” He breathes against her mouth. “No one will ever tell you again that you are ugly or worthless you are everything to me rey!” 

He kisses grow deeper more passionate she moans helplessly leaning into him. As he kisses  her jawline. Then her neck the straps of the dress fall as he kisses her mark licks it heat goes through her then he takes a nipple in his mouth sucking it until she wriths beneath him breathless moans coming from her. 

She doesn’t know how they ended up on his bed but they did naked as he worships every inch of her body he kisses down her belly to between her thighs where no one has ever been his tongue licking her clit. “This is sweet so sweet and mine rey your pussy is mine!” He growls then his tongue enters her she pushes into his face groaning. As he licks and sucks endlessly until she’s mindless and screaming his name. Then he raises up kissing her she taste herself on him. Their tongues enter she touches him running her hands on his chest and into his hair. 

“You are mine rey!” He tells her his voice dark and husky as he slowly enters her tight warmth. She stills a moment feeling momentary pain then it was over as he enters her completely “you are so tight rey my rey” he moans as he slowly moves. She moves with him he feels her scratch his back as he speeds up thrusting hard inside of her she meets every thrust screaming his name once again climaxing his seed spilling inside her. 

They are both breathing fast exhausted he clasps on her his head pillowed on her beautiful perfect breast. “You are everything to me sweet girl.” He says as he holds her and she strokes his hair. For the first time she feels connected to someone it’s a good feeling. They smell of sex and sweat as they fall asleep. Rey felt sated and content.

NOTES OKAY SO THAT HAPPENED LOL 

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 


	6. Chapter 6

Rey felt a little soar the next morning kylo was still holding her close she also felt sated and good she smiled as she studied him. Kylo was quite beautiful with the aristocratic nose and sensual full lips that did things to her last night. She strattled him running her fingers along his long very handsome face. He made her feel things last night no one has ever made her feel. 

Over the years she did encounter guys that worked for Plutt some that took an interest but only for one thing at the time she never understood what it was now she knew they craved her scent only wanting to use her. Rose had told her if kylo had not marked her as a child she would not only be harmed but drained completely of her blood as well. Plutt was also a demon that’s why he attacked her when she tried to escape. 

She bent and kissed him softly feeling him harden beneath her he opened his eyes and smiled deepening the kiss as she tentatively tasted him with her tongue. Then moved to his throat he moaned as she kissed his chest he hands grabbed her hips as she moved up and down on his cock. Then he raised her up positioned his cock and slid inside her. She moaned. “Move sweet girl.” She did moving her hips up and down. “That’s it my love that’s it!” He hissed. As rey slowly rode him. 

Then she groaned and started moving faster throwing her head back her beautiful long brown red hair down her back. As her pussy surrounded him as he moved with her and she climaxed with a keening wail. He drew up and kissed her deeply still within her. “You are perfect sweet girl perfect.” He kissed her mark and bit into it. She wailed pleasure rocketing through her. As kylo claimed rey as his wife. 

They moved in unison again he thrust into her she took and gave back while his mouth was on her breast. Until once again she screamed his name climaxing.

They made a mess of the bed. With sweat and cum. Later she went into his bathroom and looked at herself. She looked sexed up she smiled her lips swollen. She looked at the mark. There was a bite. 

She walked over to kylo naked “I take it from what rose told me this means we are married.” She said calmly. He looked at her his eyes dark luminous. “Yes my love I have always said you belonged to me.” 

She signs putting her arms around his neck. “It’s not so bad kylo I enjoy you. And I love you.” He laughs “oh my darling I’ve loved you for so long.” He picks her up kisses her. Her long legs surround him and they go another round. 

Rey is where she belongs where she is safe. This was not what she imagined for herself she had thought she wanted normal but she belongs here with kylo her husband and mate. 

The next day she encounters rose and Paige. They congratulate her. Because kylo had bitten her no other demon will ever have claim on her or the lotus blood. Plus kylo has been teaching her how to defend herself as well. So has poe and finn. Life turned out good. 

Kylo holds her close kissing her endlessly she smiles kissing him back. “I love you demon king.” He laughs deep and happy. “And I You my queen.” 

The End

NOTES WELL THATS IT HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS 

COMMENT KUDOS AND BOOKMARK THANKS 

 

 


End file.
